


Goodnight || Squip x reader || Be More Chill

by PeriwinklePB



Series: Squip x readers [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Fluff, Kinda fluff, Other, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: You're having doubts and kinda fluff ensues





	Goodnight || Squip x reader || Be More Chill

**Author's Note:**

> There's a fem. Version and a non-binary Version since it's in third person

**_ Fem. version _ **

(Y/N) laid in bed, wide awake, thinking. Her hands rested on her stomach, eyes staring knives into the ceiling. She turned to her side and switched on her phone. 2:36 AM. (Y/N) groaned, returning to lying on her back, clutching her phone to her chest.

"Squip, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

She could tell he appeared in his holographic form from the electric blue light softly illuminating on to the walls of her room. She light-heartedly rolled her eyes at his response, a small smile appearing for only a moment. (Y/N) took a deep breath, her Squip watching her chest rise and fall.

"Wh-what... what do you think of me?"

The girl's Squip did not expect that. His poker face faltered for a split second. He had no idea how to respond to a question like this. His hesitation caused (Y/N) to have second thoughts.

"Y-you know what?" She sat up in bed quickly, her face pink with embarrassment, "You don't have to answer that. You're prob-probably just gonna say that I suck and stuff and need to be more chill. I'm一"

"Y/N." Her Squip kneeled beside her bed. The girl stopped rambling and stared at her Squip, waiting for him to say something else. But instead of speaking, the supercomputer wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. (Y/N) softly gasped in surprise, her face flushing from it's previous pink to a bright red.

"You are a compassionate, sympathetic, kind, and beautiful human, (Y/N). And I don't just think that about you, I know that."

He pulled away and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back and whispered, "Thank you, Squip." He cupped her face, lightly rubbing his thumb against her cheek.

"You should go back to sleep," her Squip said. He then lifted his head and pressed his lips against her forehead, gently kissing her.

"O-okay..." By this time, (Y/N)'s face was pretty much a tomato. She laid back in bed, snuggling with the blankets, gazing up at her Squip, who was still kneeling beside her.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."

"Goodnight, Squip."

* * *

 

**_ Nonbinary version _ **

(Y/N) laid in bed, wide awake, thinking. Their hands rested on their stomach, eyes staring knives into the ceiling. They turned to their side and switched on their phone. 2:36 AM. (Y/N) groaned, returning to lying on their back, clutching their phone to their chest.

"Squip, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

They could tell he appeared in his holographic form from the electric blue light softly illuminating on to the walls of their room. They light-heartedly rolled their eyes at his response, a small smile appearing for only a moment. (Y/N) took a deep breath, their Squip watching their chest rise and fall.

"Wh-what... what do you think of me?"

(Y/N)'s Squip did not expect that. His poker face faltered for a split second. He had no idea how to respond to a question like this. His hesitation caused (Y/N) to have second thoughts.

"Y-you know what?" They sat up in bed quickly, their face pink with embarrassment, "You don't have to answer that. You're prob-probably just gonna say that I suck and stuff and need to be more chill. I'm一"

"Y/N." Their Squip kneeled beside their bed. The teenager stopped rambling and stared at their Squip, waiting for him to say something else. But instead of speaking, the supercomputer wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a hug. (Y/N) softly gasped in surprise, their face flushing from it's previous pink to a bright red.

"You are a compassionate, sympathetic, kind, and beautiful human, (Y/N). And I don't just think that about you, I know that."

He pulled away and smiled lightly at them. They smiled back and whispered, "Thank you, Squip." He cupped their face, lightly rubbing his thumb against their cheek.

"You should go back to sleep," their Squip said. He then lifted his head and pressed his lips against their forehead, gently kissing them.

"O-okay..." By this time, (Y/N)'s face was pretty much a tomato. They laid back in bed, snuggling with the blankets, gazing up at their Squip, who was still kneeling beside them.

"Goodnight, (Y/N)."

"Goodnight, Squip."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to critique! Also suggest ideas for more Squip x readers please


End file.
